Conquering the Shadows of Sin
by Calli
Summary: Sirius Black is hiding from the MoM and Voldemort. Cold and alone, he despairs of surviving the harsh winter of Colorado until a Muggle pities the poor 'stray dog' and takes him home. Unbeknownst to them, someone is watching every move they make. Can they


Disclaimer: Anything invented by J.K. Rowling does not belong to me. However, any original spells, characters, etc. do belong to me.

A/N: This takes place in Harry's fifth year. Sirius is thirty-four and Annie is thirty-two. I figured out Sirius' age from CoS. Nearly Headless Nick says he 'died 31st October, 1492', then exactly 500 years later, they (Harry and the gang) are in second year in 1992. Somewhere, I read that Lily and James were married right after they graduated from Hogwarts, so that would have made them 18, meaning Harry was born when the Marauders were about 19. Fifteen years later would make Sirius 34. 

Conquering the Shadows of Sin 

__

"Chill'd by misfortune's wintry blast,

My dawn of life is overcast." – Byron

*~*~*

__

Denver, Colorado - December 12, 1995

BEEEEEP! "Get out of the road, you idiot!"

"And a Merry Christmas to you too, buddy!" Annie Pierce shouted back, over the roar of the traffic. She had been walking home from her job as an accountant when a car came out of nowhere, nearly bowling her over! Then he had the gall to accuse _her_ of getting in _his _way. _Happy holidays indeed!_ She brooded.

"Annie! Annie, are you all right?" A concerned voice queried. 

"I'm okay, Tiff," Annie replied. Tiffany Morgan had been her best friend since Jr. High. "What are you doing out this way, anyway? You live in the opposite direction."

Tiffany blushed. "I've uh…got a date," she mumbled, eyes sparkling.

Annie smiled. "That's great, Tiffy!"

Tiffany timidly raised her eyes. "You…you aren't mad?" 

"Why would I be mad?" Annie asked, frowning. _I swear, sometimes I wonder what's going on in her brain._

Tiffany shrugged uncomfortably. "I dunno. I guess I was afraid to tell you because I thought you'd feel left out. You need a man, Annie. Just 'cause one guy turned out to be a loser, doesn't mean they all are."

Annie's ice blue eyes hardened. _Great. She just_ had_ to bring _it_ up again, _she thought, scowling. Two years ago, it was exactly, when she declared all men were scum and swore never to date again. No one knew exactly what had happened that night Annie went out with her boyfriend Sam, and she preferred to keep it that way. All everyone knew was that Annie had left with Sam, happy and content, and came back several hours later, face ivory white, and shaking like a leaf. She had refused to tell the police anything, so they couldn't file a warrant for Sam's arrest. They did manage to get her to file a restraining order against him, though. Annie shuddered. _Even after all this time, I can still feel his hands…Stop it, Annie! _She told herself sternly. _What's done is done._ "What you think of men is your own opinion," Annie said coolly. "Kindly keep it to yourself."

Tiffany flushed pink. But then she took a deep breath and pulled herself up. "You can't hide from the world forever, Annie. I don't know what happened that night, and I probably never will, but I do know this: running away isn't the answer. You've got to face your problems."

Annie sighed mentally. _So naïve. I remember when I was like that. I pray you never lose it, Tiff._ "Tiffers, I'm happy the way I am."

The petite blonde rolled her eyes. "Alone, boring, and extremely cranky?" She snorted. "Yeah, you're the envy of women everywhere."

"Actually," Annie drawled, "I was thinking more along the lines of independent, intelligent, and carefree."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Annie."

"Oh, shut up. Don't you have a date?"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving. But think about what I said. You need _someone_ to talk to besides me."

Annie huffed in frustration. "All right. Now will you get going?"

Tiffany smiled triumphantly. "Bye Annie. Be careful going home. Wouldn't want you to stop and talk with strangers, or anything."

"Right. Like that Sirius Black person is just going to walk right up to me, and we'll have a nice little chat."

"Kiss off."

*~*~*

A large, black dog wandered the streets of Denver, limping. His breath came out in white puffs from the frigid night air. But this was no ordinary dog. _Just face it Sirius - you're lost. Coming to America was a bad idea, even if the Ministry _wouldn't_ think of looking for you here._ Sirius shivered. _I'm cold, tired, and hungry. Lovely combination._

After the Triwizard incident, Sirius had decided to leave England until talk of his escape died down. Remus suggested America, because people over there would hardly notice 'just another stray dog'. At the time, Sirius had been amused. Currently, amusement was the last thing on his mind. Suddenly, he froze. Someone - female, his nose told him - was walking towards him.

The footsteps stopped. "What have we here?" An auburn haired, blue eyed woman knelt down next to him. Sirius felt a warm feeling spread through him when she stroked his neck. "Hmm, no collar. Poor thing, you look half starved! How about you come with me? I've got some steak at home you might like."

Sirius' thoughts were whirling. _Think Padfoot! You're not likely to get any offers like this from anyone else! Besides, you can always escape if you have to._ He woofed gently and licked her hand.

The woman smiled. "Follow me then, boy." She turned, and began walking. Sirius hobbled after her. _I can't believe what I've been reduced to!_ He thought disgustedly. He knew his dog form was gaunt, battered and his fur was matted. He had no idea what his human form looked like, and he dreaded finding out.

The woman peered over her shoulder at him and gasped. "You're limping! This is one of those times I wish I had a car," she moaned. She bent down and examined his paw. Again that warm feeling like melted chocolate rushed through him, and he had a ridiculous urge to wag his tail. _Get hold of yourself, man! She doesn't even know you're human! _He berated himself. She stood up, interrupting his thoughts. "You'll be all right 'til we get home." She set off again, this time at a much slower pace.

After walking for a time, she stopped outside of a small building. An apartment complex, Sirius recalled. She took out a key and unlocked the door, then beckoned to him. "Come on, boy. I won't hurt you."

Sirius hesitated. If he walked in that door, who knew what would happen? She could be a Ministry spy for all he knew. No…there was no doubt about it, she was a Muggle. Sirius could almost hear James' voice. _"Honestly, Padfoot, where's your sense of adventure? I thought you were a Marauder! 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good', remember that?"_ Sirius snorted. That clenched it. He quickly followed the woman up the stairs.

After walking up a few flights of stairs, they came to another door. The woman produced another key, and, after opening this door, turned around and beckoned him inside.

"Here boy," she coaxed, "how about some grub, hmm?" 

Sirius hobbled inside and, spotting a rug by a fireplace, stretched out on it. _I can't believe I'm taking risks like this! Must be that I'm too hungry to think straight,_ he decided. 

The woman smiled. "Make yourself right at home, boy. Know what? You need a name. I just can't keep calling you 'boy'. Do you have a preference?" She teased, not expecting a reply.

Sirius gave her what could only be described as a 'look'. He heaved himself up, and padded to a chair, where a black coat was thrown carelessly over one arm. He took the coat carefully in his mouth, and shook it gently.

The woman stared at him in surprise. After a moment's hesitation, she spoke. "'Black'?" She asked, wrinkling her nose. "What kind of a name is that?"

Sirius huffed. She laughed. "All right, if that's what you want. My name is Annie. Well, come here, Black. You are badly in need of a bath."

__

A bath? Does this woman actually intend to give me a bath? Sirius thought incredulously.

'This woman' obviously did. "Come on, Black. I'll just kill two birds with one stone and put you in the shower with me."

Sirius' jaw would have been touching the floor in shock if he had been human. _Great Gods above! I am not getting in the shower with a strange woman!_

The object of his predicament had stopped at what was apparently the bathroom. She frowned. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd almost think you were embarrassed." 

Sirius whined. Annie rolled her eyes. "Black, honestly! I'll drag you if I have too." Seeing that he had no other choice, Sirius gingerly stepped into the bathroom. When Annie started pulling off her shirt, he immediately lay down and put his paws over his eyes.

"Oh, good lord!" Annie muttered. "Sheesh, I'll put on a swimsuit if it bothers you that much. I can't believe I'm talking to a dog. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were human."

Sirius heard the rustle of clothing then, "Okay, I'm decent. Tiffany'll never believe this one! A modest dog." He heard the water being turned on and Annie called to him. Casting one last glance skyward, Sirius hopped into the shower.

*~*~*

Fifteen minutes later, Annie eyed the now-clean dog curled up at her feet. Sipping her coffee thoughtfully, she wondered if she were losing her mind. _This dog is the smartest beast I've ever seen. Good grief, he even pulled the shower curtain shut! _She shook her head ruefully. _People would put in the loony bin if they knew._

As if hearing her thoughts, Black raised his head off his paws, and woofed softly. His chocolate brown eyes met hers and enveloped her with a serene feeling. Annie smiled and leaned down to scratch his ear. He closed his eyes, tongue lolling out to one side, and moaned in doggy heaven. 

Annie laughed. "Silly dog." 

Black cocked his head and whined. Then, the clock on the wall started to chime.

Annie blinked. "Midnight already? I guess we'd better hit the sack. Boss'll kill me if I'm late tomorrow."

Black immediately got up and looked at her expectantly. Annie rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I get the picture. Bedroom's that way," she said, pointing to the left. Black trotted down the indicated direction, and Annie, after yawning, trailed after him.

Already in her nightgown she collapsed on top of the sheets, too tired to get under the covers. Black took care of any possible chill she might get, however, when he snuggled up next to her. 

"G'night, Black," she mumbled, smiling.

****

Comments?


End file.
